


Stranger Things Imagines + Drabbles

by drabbleshereandthere



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbleshereandthere/pseuds/drabbleshereandthere
Summary: ❗️❗️❗️Requests are so so so important for me to keep my motivation going! If you have any ideas, a comment would be appreciated❗️❗️❗️





	1. Chapter 1

This was the worst thing that possibly could have happened in the history of forever. You were paired with Billy Hargrove for a huge project that amounts for up to 60% of your grade. It couldn’t be happening. He was going to have to get his shit together, because you ran a ‘no shit’ schedule.

As soon as Mrs.Grettin read his name, you let out a a short breath, praying that yours wouldn’t follow. Unfortunately, it did, and the air you took back in was pure stress for your grade and hatred for that snaggletoothed hag. Just your luck.

You looked over at Billy, only to see he was already looking. And when the bell rang, he was already heading towards you, asking for a time and place to meet up. You made the mistake of inviting him over to your place when your parents weren't home.

You heard him before you saw him, which, to be bonest, wasn't much of a surprise. His camaro always was a big portion of his ego that he liked to flaunt. You were sure it was making all the noise it could at the moment; it was so annoying loud, which was Billys first mistake.

He was ready to place three knocks on the door, make you swoon to high heaven, and convince you that there were more interesting things than working to be doing. He didn't even get to put his first on the door before it was opened and you were speaking. ”Take your shoes off and shut the door behind you. The bathroom is upstairs in the first room to the left and the room we’re working in is upstairs and in the first door on the right.” You watched him stand still with his fist in the air and his jaw slack throughout your message. He watched you walk up the stairs with pep in your step as he stood there. What had he gotten himself into?

When he came in to your room to work, he was flooded with colorful sticky notes, sheets of paper in stacks, books, and you sitting in the floor writing in an organizer in casual clothing, not going out of your way to address his presence. ”Don’t you think for the first bit of this, we could do something a little more entertaining? You know, for the both of us.” This was his second mistake. When you looked up at him, he could definitely tell. ”The only thing we’re doing today is research. Sit down and help me, Harvrove.”

So he sat, and took notes like you asked, truly he did, but he stopped after less than five minutes. Even in casual clothes, a tee shirt and denim shorts, you somehow caught his attention. You knew he wasn't working, and you also knew you'd have to watch for that. As soon as his pencil - that you'd provided- stopped scribbling, you knew he thought he was done. This was his last mistake. You sat your pencil down and shot him the deepest scowl could muster. ”Billy. Hargrove. You need to cut this shit out. If you haven't noticed yet, 60% of our grade rests on this one project. Just one. This. One. I'm trying to make an attempt at making sure we don't do a shitty job, but you're putting in shitty effort. I'm asking you to do simple research, and if you can't even accomplish that, then I don't know what the hell to do with you.” He stared at you for a moment and chuckled. His eyes closed for a few seconds and he opened them and looked at you. The truth was you were hot, and he felt like impressing you, which never happened before. No one had ever snapped on him before, either. You were one of a kind. Not to mention, he actually did need to do this, whether you had to bring him to that realization or not. Billy decided he would do this shitty project with you and he could work on taking you out some other time.

In the moment of silence that came after his laugh, you were ready to go off again. But then, he looked to you and smiled. “Alright, pretty girl. I’ll give you what you want.”


	2. Drabble #1

You were taking a dance with the devil and you knew it. In your case, horns and a tail were a mullet and a cocky smirk. Billy Hargrove was a tempting sin for sure. He radiated rebellion and sex like no other, and when he stole the crown from Steve Harrington so boldly, it only fueled his ego. And so, Billy Hargrove became king, with Hawkins as his kingdom. With his reputation strong, and cologne even stronger, he piqued your interest. Apparently, you’d also piqued his. 

At first, you’d only glance. Then, he started to glance back. Inside his baby blue orbs, you found adventure. But little did you know, they were filled with oceans that had waves crashing with enough trouble to last a lifetime.

You were in your last class of the day, counting down the seconds of the clock as the teacher droned on in monotone. The weekend was a minute away, and your bored expression couldn’t be helped. So, you looked to your greatest distraction. The keg king himself. As your eyes shifted to him, you were more than surprised to see that he was already looking at you. 

When you met eyes, that signature smirk crept across his face. His tongue slid across his lower lip, and he smiled. It was obvious he was trying to fluster you and grasp your attention, but doing that would lead to much more, you knew. 

Dancing with the devil took two to commit to the dirty work, and you weren’t one to adapt to sin so easily- as tempting as it may be. Even though this was true, he was making it damn hard. The bell rang. And you were left on the edge of your seat. Goddamn you, Billy Hargrove.


	3. Imagine #2

Imagine being jealous of the other girls checking Billy out.  
————————————————————————

Goddamn if Billy Hargrove wasn't a sight for sore eyes. Those jeans he'd wear that hugged him in just the right way were a gift from heaven. And you were happy to call him yours. But, other girls just so happened to be hoping to do the same, and you were absolutely not having it. His looks were a blessing and a curse.

Every morning, Billy would come to pick you up and drive you to school. This morning, it didn't happen, because Neil insisted that Billy make Max breakfast, even though he knew she never ate in the mornings and it would only make him late. The fact that he couldn't come get you was fine, of course, you were perfectly capable of going yourself. On the other hand though, hearing him say, "Ready to go, darlin'?" All the while wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you to him, was certainly an added plus. 

Unfortunately, none of that could happen. Meaning, your daily routine was thrown off, and so was his. Which meant, something was bound to happen. "Something", was right. Lord knows that every chance they got, the same babbling group of girls would come for Billy like fresh meat. Although Billy tended to deny it, from your view, that was exactly what they were doing. His notorious Camaro pulled into the school parking lot- and you can bet as soon as that group of girls realized you weren't with Billy, they jumped at the chance to get a hold of him. It made you furious. 

Billy knew that the situation he was in wasn't going to end up well for anybody. Including them. Especially them. He was circled by the same group of girls you'd always complain about flirting with him, to which he'd always deny. But now, it was far more apparent and he didn't want to catch your temper. On the other hand- your temper could be kind of hot. And damn if he didn't want a refresher of you being possessive. So, he decided to push things a little further. He could see you seething in his peripheral vision, but Billy wanted you to come claim what was yours. 

You couldn't believe what was happening. After so many times of warning Billy of those girls' bad antics, he was openly flirting with them. You would believe it too, if you didn't know Billy. Many times before, after he'd realized how important you were to him, he'd put everything into loving you- even if he couldn't say it yet. Billy- your Billy- would never. It was obvious that he wanted a show though, so you would give him one. You were beyond angry that he would go to such lengths just to mess with you, but not surprised. 

He could see you pacing up to him- and even though he noticed, it seemed that the other troublesome teens hadn't managed to yet. Boy, were they in for something. You walked with pep in your step. Of course, feigning happiness might give them a sense of hope. By the time you'd reached the car, they'd started to speak. "Hey, Y/N. Why keep him all to yourself, huh?" They giggled. It made you sick. It made Billy confused. You didn't look upset at all. You turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, why keep you all to myself, huh? I'm sure they'd love to share. Huh, girls?" They seemed confused now, too. Nervous, maybe. "Uh, yeah. Of course." At that, you nodded in agreement, and pulled him down to your lips. He groaned lowly into your mouth and attempted to pull you closer, but you pushed him away. "Awh c'mon, we're sharing aren't we?" "Actually, no thanks. We've got to get going-" "Yeah, I'm sure you do." There was a pause, and they walked off dejectedly. 

As you watched them leave, you mumbled under your breath, "Serves them right..." You turned towards him and chuckle at his face. Frozen, with the lightest hint of your lip gloss on his lower lip. "You shouldn't have done that, Billy. There's a limit y'know." "S'all for you anyways, baby." He leans down to kiss you and you grip his chin. "Ah, no. I expect an apology." He grins- sinfully. "M'sorry sweetpea. Give me a kiss, huh?" "You've got my lipgloss on your lips." "Mmm, just means I taste like you." He grips the nape of your neck and tilts your head up to meet his lips to yours. When he pulls you closer, your hand slips from his jaw and your fingers thread through his hair. "Is it really all for me?" You grinned mischievously and stared up at him. "Yes ma'am. All for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❗️❗️❗️Requests are so so so important for me to keep my motivation going! If you have any ideas, a comment would be appreciated❗️❗️❗️


End file.
